


Bluebird

by Cosmic_Iguana



Series: Unfinished Business [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Hot n Heavy, Shameless Smut, not super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Iguana/pseuds/Cosmic_Iguana
Summary: “And...if I want it to go beyond?”“If there is a future, I cannot promise it will be ideal. I cannot even promise it will come,” He says the words slowly as her eyes drag to the Arasaka logo on his chrome neck. “But the chance? That is something I would fight for...so long as you do the same,”
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Female V, Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/V
Series: Unfinished Business [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104824
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I sincerely hope you enjoy part 2!
> 
> I took heavy inspiration from the book Shantaram and based this off of the poem by Charles Bukowski as well. This took a while, unfortunately the latter portion is a little rushed but I wanted to avoid this being too wordy. 
> 
> If you haven't checked out Unfinished Business, I recommend doing so for context. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be really appreciated! Thank you for clicking!

She always felt like there was a bluebird in her heart. A tiny but noisy thing, chirping away behind the bone bars of her ribcage. But she tells him to quiet down with copious amounts of drink or another kind of distraction;  _ she’s too tough for him.  _ V the  _ merc _ , V the one who  _ cheated death _ . All eyes look at her and they want something, need something. Need her to be strong because they can’t. And she is strong, always strong,  _ so be strong a little longer, V…. _

When Jackie died, she didn’t cry. Not even when she saw herself coated in his blood in the mirror. Never shed a single tear the night of his ofrenda, even when it might’ve been more polite to have at least pretended. She didn’t cry until a week later. When she was alone in her crappy apartment, drunk and lonely; her eyes flickering golden yellow gone past 12:00 am as an urge took over; she dialed her dead friend’s number looking for someone to talk to who wouldn’t talk back…

_ ‘We’re sorry, but this line is no longer available…’ _

Sometimes, she lets the bluebird out at night. When everyone’s gone to sleep. She lets him make his long-awaited ruckus as she writhes under the bed sheets. Because V knows she’ll always manage to gather him back in his cage come dawn.  _ I hear you,  _ she thinks.  _ But it’s time to go back in.  _

But he chirps away anway. Always letting her know he’s there even when she’s on the job, when she’s dodging bullets or filling them into another body.  _ Do you want to fuck me up? _ She tells him. _ Do you want to mess me up? To let this city break me down? _

Only person who ever saw her cry was Jackie. Now no one had ever seen her cry. And there was freedom in that at first, a sense of relief. Because now whenever she said she was fine, Jackie wouldn’t be sharing a look with her across the room. Now as far as anyone knew, she meant it. Could even convince herself of that lie as well, if she put enough effort in.

Then she’s coughing up blood in a shitty motel bathroom and the white lies stain her teeth and palm red. Her little bluebird has pecked away at one of the bars in her chest and suddenly she can’t wrestle him back. She goes into the shower, fully clothed and shivering, as if to convince herself that the water running down her cheek was just from the showerhead. One last shot to pretend...

Takemura...Goro, knows better. He separates chlorine from tears and asks her point blank so she can’t squirm her way out of this one. He gives her the same look Jackie once held in his vibrant eyes, an eclipse of silent understanding darkening them ever so slightly. She could almost hate him for it, if that was even possible-  _ but she could never hate him _ . He makes her feel comfortable, vulnerable in a way that she hasn’t felt since Jackie. Yet...there’s a flicker of something else, making her shiver and ache in a way Jackie never did. She hated crying in front of him, yet he made her feel comfortable, able, valid...loved.

It terrifies her…. _ love _ . V has always wanted power and control, but love has always been the opposite of that. It’s a one way street; it ain’t like respect you don’t  _ get it, _ you  _ give it. _ And once you give it comes the inevitable fear that if whoever you gifted it to leaves, you won’t ever get it back. That you won’t ever get the chance to give it to someone else. When she looks at him, she grieves over a love that simply isn’t meant to be, a love that could never be reciprocated or manifested. And the severe acknowledgment - that one day they will part ways for good - keeps her silent and docile in his presence. Because if her true feelings ever came to light he might take her love and ditch sooner than she’d want.

And this fear that has dogged her, it leaves her body through the breath that tears from her lungs as he brings his fingers to close around her neck. Handling her with such gentleness that it feels loud on her skin, like he is touching her in places not even she has explored. Pressure is applied, but like the man who holds and gasps into her ears, it is  _ careful, calculated and meticulous.  _

_ What changed?  _ She thought, as Goro pressed his knee between her legs and she arched into him against the bed.  _ What changed? _ As remaining bits of clothing are hastily thrown to the floor, boots kicked off and buttons popped.  _ What changed?  _ As she releases his hair from his neat bun, dragging her fingers through as he kisses along her neck, her jaw, her cheeks, her forehead.  _ What changed? _ As they melt into each other, sighing in relief as if this exact moment had finally freed a breath they had both been holding.

She wanted it fast and hard at first. Going slowly allowed room for intimacy, meant a kind of precision was being made that came from a place of affection. It was selfless, and V had only been with selfish lovers. She had been one herself, taking what she wanted and dipping, a mutual exchange that never went beyond the bedroom. But Goro had other plans.

_ “Slow,” _ He whispered into her ear when he first popped the buttons on her jeans. She was tugging on his white shirt needily, reaching to grab at his belt and so he thwarted her hands and pinned them to bed. Shooting her this glowering look that sent ripples up her spine as he dug his thumbs into her wrist,  _ warning her. _ “Patience,”

She was adamant, at first. He had already seen her cry, and not only did he hear her out and listen, but he returned her feelings and pepper kissed her tears away. V’s old defenses were kicking in; _Any minute now, Arasaka could barge in._ _And_ _if we do this fast enough I’ll have time later to decide if I want to head out of that door and disappear into the night._

Goro kept her rooted. Kept her secured. Not in a way that made her feel trapped or restricted, but enough that it gave her pause. 

He smooths his hand over her stomach. The chrome along his fingers sending shivers through her, the cold tantalising on her skin with each stroke along her waist. He then holds her firmly by the hip, raising her up so she can feel him through his trousers.

She hums into his mouth, and his kisses seep some patience into her. V is eager to see where this would lead, what he had in mind that was going to make him go  _ so agonisingly slow. _ And she wanted this, _ God she fucking wanted this.  _ Had longed for it more than she would ever care to admit yet finally seizing it, finally feeling his breath on her neck and his hands roaming her body like he was charting a map. It was too real, and it terrified her...

“What changed?...” She breathes heavily as Goro lowers his head to kiss the valley between her breasts. 

She never meant to voice those nagging thoughts but they flee from her throat before she can stop them. He stops charting, raises his head from her chest and looks up at her under hooded eyelids, she bites her lip at the sight. But when he blinks, confused and concerned, she clears her throat. 

“You...me…” _ Should she really be bringing this up? Really? Sabotage now?  _ “Never thought you...what changed, Goro?”

The question hangs in the air for a while, the time it takes for his slacked jaw to close convinces her she’s ruined this. But Goro lets out a breath that teters on the edge to being a small chuckle as he raises himself on his hands. Looming over her and bringing his face dangerously close to her face.

“Nothing changed, V,”

The bluebird chirps as he resumes kissing her, hard and wanting on the lips. She can feel her emotions overwhelm her, and tears prick at her eyes. Every memory she has of him pours into her mind as one seems to give up their own little secrets. She over analyzes every time one of his smiles has sent her heart fluttering and she wonders if he ever intended that. If he knew of the effect he had on her. God, she considers biting on his lip in revenge if that indeed was the case. She feels overwhelmed

He begins a long journey with his lip as he sinks back to her chest and her analysis dissolves under the wet trail. Her chest heaves against his mouth and fingers fly to his hair as he provides each breast with special attention. V never even knew such a reaction could be elicited from her as she gasps and rakes her fingers through his scalp; her body acting on its own accord, becoming suddenly aware he was starting to know her body better than she did.

“Goro…” She urges, patience wearing thin. Her heart feels like it will burst out of her chest, overwhelmed by his caresses and affection and in her passion arises the need for him to go quicker, harder...before she cries under his love-lorn gaze.

“Slow, V,” He reminds her, voice rumbling against her chest. 

“Can...can we not go slow later?” She urges, even though Arasaka had quickly faded deep into the back of her mind, his wayward, careful and sensual touches were starting to get her riled up in all the right places. She squeezes her thighs around his hips and sees a shadow of a smirk fly to his lips. _ “Kinda on a time limit here…” _

_ “Good things come to those that wait,” _

She smiles at this. Despite his so called _ ‘wise words’,  _ his hand delves further and further down till the reach her hip bone, his fingers curling under the band of her underwear and the two of them work to shimmy them down her legs. 

“Goro…”

“V…” He responds, it’s almost a growl, like he’s getting equally riled by her pestering. 

Her chest aches as if there was something missing. 

_ “Valerie,” _ She corrects him. Her own name sounded like a stranger’s on her own tongue, like a name from another life, another time. But there was a sense of relief as she said it, like an anchor that was dug into the sand too long had finally been pulled up. _ “Valerie…”  _ she said once more.

Again, Goro looks up. His eyes are hazy with lust, the white that glows ever brightly flicker with realisation and when he goes back to kissing her stomach, she can feel him smile into her skin, his teeth grazing. His warmth spreads through her entire body, blooming a tension in her stomach.

V realises he’s still fully clothed save for his shoes. And that doesn’t sit well with her. She taps his head before he can go any further, he looks up and this time it’s her turn to smile as she sits up, leaning on her knees and luring him to sit upright on his knees as she reaches for his shirt.

She’s careful, attentive to his reactions while she discards him of his white shirt. Unveiling his bandaged chest. Even though the cloth was mainly white, she falters, worried if they go any further it will end badly for him. However, Goro cups her cheeks and draws her eyes to his face. He smiles and she is reassured by the circles his thumbs draw into her cheekbones. He knew himself best, or at least, _ for now, he knew himself best. _ She trusted that.

He shrugs off the shirt and when her hands fly to his belt, unfastening the buckle, and palming him. He grabs her hands after he sucks in a sharp breath.

“This...is this what you want?”

She almost scoffs. There has been no one who has made her feel safer, more respected, more heard and more loved, than he has. She is sure that there in fact will never be anyone else who does this for her. This answer should be obvious, yet he is hesitant all the same.

_ He really wasn’t from Night City, was he?  _

She kisses him, licking his bottom lip until he tastes the answer on her curious tongue as she continues to unbuckle his belt. Goro responds by humming appreciatively into her mouth, a vibration that she feels run down her throat. He breaks away as he quickly shimmies out of his trousers. He pushes lightly on her shoulders, lowering her back down.

He kisses her neck, fingers eagerly travelling south. She wants to repay him in some way, liter him with kisses as he has done to her. She strokes his back, feeling the tight muscle etched with silver dustings of chrome till her nails drag along his spine, which is cold to the touch as the bone prods out in metal shards. Then to his neck, which carries on from his chrome jaw. Like before, she is frustrated at how he could never feel his nerves set alight from a kiss there. She wonders if this is why he focuses on her neck, so as to make up for his own sacrifice.

“No more going slow.. _.please,”  _ She begs.  _ God,  _ she was never one to beg. And for a split second she can hear Johnny snickering in some clandestine part of her mind.

Goro seems to ignore her. Yet just as she succumbs to losing this battle, he begins to remove the last bit of clothing remaining from his hips. Seems he’s run out of patience too.

For the next fifteen minutes, it’s all hot, shaky, frantic breaths. She calls out his name, two, three, four times. Utterly lost in the feeling of him, his chest rubbing against hers, her metallic jaw pressed against the crook of her neck as the pace quickens. 

V’s heart swells when instead of letting her grab onto the back of his neck for steadiness, Goro intertwined his fingers through hers and pressed it against the mattress as he moves into her, steady and slow, but gradually hurrying. It’s a small, easy gesture, but one that fills her with so much love and affection it’s like her chest has imploded. A simple hand hold, something she’s only ever seen on those crappy rom coms on the TV, absolutely wrecks and destroys her tough facade and melts her defences away like soggy paper. It’s not a kind of affection she ever thought she would deserve, and until recently, it’s one she never thought she’d be alive long enough to feel. 

**_“Valerie…”_ ** He moans, and that was her tipping point.

Everything in her vision is hot white as she cries out, the sheer volume of her voice enough to send him toppling as well. It all comes rushing towards her, t _ he moment her eyes first laid upon Goro in Konpaneki Plaza, their crazed escape on the highway, that moment she slipped into consciousness in Vik’s clinic, and felt him touch her for the first time with kind hands. She thinks about Jackie’s loss, how she can ever contact him again and never hear his voice, she thinks about Judy and that night, her face when V lied through her teeth and pushed her away, her last text message, she thinks about Johnny and his fight and his anger that splits her in half, the blood on her hand and the way Goro sat down when she cried in the shower…. _

He lays across her, gathering his breath as she’s reeling from the sudden surge of memories. She sucks in a sharp, wavering breath and her heart nearly vaults out of her mouth when Goro suddenly sits up and looks at her in alarm.

“Are you hurt? Did I-”

She shakes her head quickly. _ “Opposite,” _

He nods slowly, analysing her face. She brings a hand to twirl a strand of black and grey hair between her fingers, smiling as she uses her other hand to wipe away her tears. “Just uh...that was…” She smiles as struggles to find the words, hoping her silence conveys enough to him.

“I told you,” Goro hums, his eyes flicker to her wrist as if he’s unsure how to handle her fondling with his hair. 

“Hah...what? That patience thing?” She grins, pulling the strand lightly. “Seems to me you lost your patience more than once,”

“Impossible, I was perfectly in control,” He says, sharing her smile.

“Uh huh,”

“So... _ Valerie?” _ He brings it up, of course he does. Her face grows hot and because he is so close his face lights up when he witnesses her reaction.

“Well...don’t know exactly when I started calling you Goro but um...figured I let you have that, you know?” 

“I am...honoured,”

_ “Oh _ ...I think you showed me just how  _ honoured you were,” _

He laughs, freely and easily. It’s a good look on him, she thinks. A welcome change from the usual gloom and doom.

They lay like that, V playing with his long hair as he traces along her jaw, chin and bottom lip with his fingers. Discerning her features now that lust did not fog his senses. 

Then, as an apparent troubling thought paced through his head, Goro’s peaceful expression falters and he stiffens ever slightly. 

“What’s wrong?”   


“I...need to know the extent of this, V,” He says. “To know where you and I stand,”

He shifts on the bed to sit upright and her heart begins to beat a little faster and she removes her hand away from his hair. “Alright…”

“This was...enjoyable, nice-no, better than nice. It was…” His daunted silence is a least a silver lining this sudden shift. He shoots her a look, knowing she is fully aware of how it was. 

_ Oh my God, he’s going to end this isn’t he?  _

“But..?” Her voice starts to grow agitated, sharp. Sensing it, he looks at her with an unreadable expression.

“What was this to you?” He asks firmly.  _ “A momentary distraction?” _

She considers lying, getting past this humiliating conversation with some of her dignity still intact. But something in her mind screams at her, begs her to tell him the truth, to lay it into him and make him feel bad for having used her. She should’ve known, should’ve listened to Johnny….Arasaka through and through.

“Obviously not,” She barks. “What? You think a street rat like me takes what pleasure she can and takes off like a bat outta hell? Ain’t got the foggiest idea what you mean to me do you?!”

“V-”

“No, Goro. This wasn’t a _ distraction _ ...well, alright maybe it was but that?-  _ This?”  _ She motions snappily between the two of them. “What we just did? That wasn’t two strangers getting off, it wasn’t fucking...That was... _ that was… _ ”

_ “Valerie,”  _ He shouts, frowning and scooping her hands into his and he wills her to look directly at him. “You are distressed, calm down. You are jumping to conclusions,”

“What the hell, how am I not supposed to when…” She sighs, gritting her teeth. “I don’t...want to fuck this up,” She feels like she is burning against the shift in the air. From what was once hot, sizzling and loving is now dried up into something antagonistic and distrusting. It suffocates her.

He squeezes her hand. “You haven’t, and it seems I have my answer,”

Goro pauses against a long, drawn out thought. Cultivating his next words so carefully that he’s nearly unreactive.

“I have a daughter,”

She blinks, processing his words slowly to ensure she hasn’t missed a single damn syllable. She waits for him to smile, to laugh. But when he doesn’t V shuffles on the bed, forming words through her suddenly dried throat.

“A...a daughter?”

“Hikari,” He confirms. “She is...in Japan,”

Everything seems to fit into place suddenly. _ “Other obligations in Japan…”  _ She nearly groans, after having initially thought that was just an excuse to let her down easily when she first propositioned him.

“I’m sorry?”

“That text, the one you sent the first time I um…” She drawls, looking at him sheepishly as the memory dawns on him.

“Ah, yes. I was referring to Hikari,” He smiles when he says her name. “She is...everything. She shines, and I have provided a good life for her back home,” Then it withers away as does his hold on her with his eyes. He looks ashamed. “I should have mentioned this before w-”

“Goro, look at me,” She removes her hands from his and caresses the sides of his face. She honestly cannot say she’s surprised, the man’s mannerisms make clear sense. She imagines a little girl built in Takemura’s image, and she smiles.  _ “Hey…”  _

“It was not something I intended to hide,”

“Yes it was, you did intend to hide it. But...I get it, yeah? I wouldn’t tell a crazy merc who looked like me I had a daughter either,” She chuckles. “So...her um, Hikari’s mom?”

“I met her many years ago, and fell out of love nearly as long ago too. We...she meant a lot to me, still does in a way. But something bright came of the union,” He explains. 

“She still in the picture? In your daughter’s life, I mean,”

“She passed a long time ago, Hikari was then instructed under my care…” Conflict tugs at his face, he closes his eyes and sighs. “You must understand. I have never wanted another to interrupt her life. I am always away, never at home, never with her. It would be wrong of me, and so I have always maintained professional relationships, for her sake. But since meeting you...that has changed,” He answers.

“Changed how?”

A dark expression clouds his features as he says his next words sternly, but not in a way that sounded threatening. Just severe, serious. “I have come to care for you, Valerie. More than is wise, more than is safe. But I can no longer deny what I feel. If what we have cannot be true, if it cannot go beyond what we have done tonight. Then let it not be at all,”

“And...if I want it to go beyond?”

“If there is a future, I cannot promise it will be ideal. I cannot even promise it will _ come,” _ He says the words slowly as her eyes drag to the Arasaka logo on his chrome neck. _ “But the chance? _ That is something I would fight for...so long as you do the same,”

V looks at her palm, it no longer had the blood from before, but if she looks hard enough it almost reappears like some ghostly apparition. She swallows thickly. “I...won’t make a promise I can’t keep, Goro,”

He nods, understanding, but clearly saddened.

“So...I’ll promise to at least fight, okay? That I can promise. Got something to look forward to if I somehow make it out of this alive,” She winks. “I’d like to meet Hikari, anyway,”

His hand goes to her chest, fingers spreading out over her collarbone. His hand is hot, but pleasant to her skin. She doesn’t know what he’s doing at first, just revels in the touch, as though he’s quietened that little songbird in her heart for good. Goro then rests his forehead against hers…

“I am glad,”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a note; the word Goro muttered in Unfinished Business is in reference to his wife :)


End file.
